


A Little More Than Rivals

by VinVictory



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College Life, Dog and bird sitting au, F/M, Gay, M/M, awkward Klance coming your way I guess, spaceship simulator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinVictory/pseuds/VinVictory
Summary: There's a long pause before Lance speaks up, "Keith. . .?""Lance," Keith says through clenched teeth. "If you say you need to pee, I swear to the goddesses above!"Silence."I have to go potty." Keith is never an animal lover, but when his favorite teacher, Mr.Shiro, is looking for someone to take care of his pet dog and pet bird for the weekend, he's up for it.Especially when Lance is trying to steal it from him. As a result, they end up as petsitting partners.Surely taking care of a dog and a bird with Lance isn't gonna be that hard, right?





	1. That's definitely it

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is gonna be my first fanfic that actually has chapters so watch out for a wild ride :-)
> 
> This is inspired from that one episode in Drake and Josh. You guessed it?

"Calling all nearby units; this is Galaxy Garrison Space Craft Unit Five Lass Seven Two Cavin. I am in need of your aid - the gas tanks are running low as we speak. Oxygen is also going in short.Do you copy?"

Silence.

"Damn it."

Keith slams the radio down then tugs the colar of his space suit with one hand, the other gripping the steering wheel. His purple eyes stares straight ahead on the massive amount of space hovering before him as he passes trillions of stars, desperate to look for any life in the lonely atmosphere he's thrown in.

He reaches for the radio and tries again.

"Hello? Is anyone out there? This is Galaxy Garrison Space Craft Unit Five Lass-", his voice suddenly cracks a pitch higher as he feels his stomach twist in knots in fear of never getting a response from the other end. He clears his throat, ". . .Five Lass Seven Two Cavin. I am need in of your aid; gas tanks are running low aswell as the oxygen. Do you copy?"

Nothing.

The long black haired pilot lets out a heavy sigh as he begins formulating a plan in his head. Maybe he could find a nearby planet to land on and get some new resources enough for his trip back from where ever he came from. Then again, why the hell would he think that there would be oxygen in space? Gas would have a great possibility in being found seeing that it is often one of a planet's natural resource. Still, with or without oxygen in that place, Keith's gonna have to land somewhere soon before the tanks drops to zero, or else he'd be floating like a useless piece of junk or be damned enough to crash into an asteroide.

Keith's eyes darts towards the dashboard then bites his lower lip when yet another ounce of gas reduces from what little of it is left. He has finally come to a decision; he'll call out one more time before he lands on the round lime-shaded planet located directly to his right. 

"Calling all units; this is -Ugh!" 

The whole ship trembles as something big has bump into its side. Keith hangs on tight on the steering wheel while the whole thing suddenly spins round and round by the impact. He wants to hurl out his lunch because of the way his insides flips and turns but he clenches his jaw while forcing to regain control of the ship. The sound of alarms blares through the cockpit, making Keith grit his teeth at the noise.

His hands flings at almost everywhere infront of him as he presses numerous bottons to stop making the ship spin and the alarms stop blaring. Finally, the whole thing stops in place and silence greets him once again. His eyes widens as he looks through the windshield; he flew right in a place full of asteroides.

Suddenly, a loud cackling sound echoes through the small room, and for a moment, Keith feels the tiniest of hope come back to him as a feminine voice pierces through the ship.

"Hello? Are you still there? We're Velvet Crew one two six eight, Space Craft fourteen. Please reply if you are still there."

"Yes! I'm still here."

"Sir, will you be able to pass the path full of asteroides? We are at the otherside and we cannot assist you for we have  
a crew mate injured. We have to stay in anchor for now, but nonetheless we are willing to give you supplies."

Keith smiles, "Thank you. . .but no funny business."

"We'll wait for you, sir."

With that, Keith has a new objective; get pass the path of asteroides to get resources — without getting smuggled of course. Who knows how many of them there are.

He peers down at the gas tank and is terrified to see it's reaching to its lowest level, but it'll be enough to get through the objective - hopefully. 

Keith begins weaving through hundreds or thousands of floating rocks, abruptly steering the steering wheel from left to right. How he pilots the ship is smooth, skillul and professional. He barely touches the asteroides with the swift turns he made. He sees the two giant rocks that were about to crash into each other. Keith can't afford to go around the two gigantic rocks because that'll take him forever. So he does what was the most logical thing to him at the moment; he flies right in between, fearless that it might be the death of him. He sees another Space Craft with an anchor attached to an asteroide beneath them. He flicks a switch and his ship goes into hyper speed over drive. Keith breaks out from in between the rocks, which has now clashed into one another. He slams a red button on the dashboard and an anchor of his own rips out from the ship and attaches itself onto another asteroide near the other space craft. He flicks the switch again and the ship comes back to its moderate speed.

"Welcome, sir. We're willing to help."

A robotic voice sounds through the cockpit, "Simulation Complete."

The lights dim inside the small room as Keith lets out a shaky breath of relief. The doors behind him opens to a man, wearing a grayish green uniform with a proud smile on his face. Keith cracks a wide childish grin back at him as he recognizes that man with that thin scar across his nose, the undercut hairstyle with that white forelock, and that prosthetic arm at his right. Happiness and sense of pride swells inside Keith's chest as he unbuckles his seatbelt and saunters towards him. 

The man claps him on his back with his real hand as soon as Keith steps out of the simulator, " Good job back there, Keith. You're getting better and better at handling yourself in unfortunate situations. I'm proud of you."

He smiles sheepishly, "T-t-thank you, Mr. Shiro."

Keith stares up at his mentor, small grey orbs meeting his round purple ones. In him, he feels a sense of belonging. Like he's meant to be at his side. That feeling got stronger when Mr. Shiro sends him another warm smile. The tall man then addresses the other students in the room.

"As you all have seen, Keith has been able to keep the situation under control. Remember, in the simulation you have no idea what's gonna happen since I'll be the one who'll make the scenarios for each and everyone of you. Thus, you should prepare to handle it deliberatly, no matter how drastic it is. Understand?"

Many of the students nod their head in reply, others murmurs a small "yes". Mr.Shiro pats Keith's back two times before he walks over to his friends.

"Alright, Keith! Way to go at the simulator. Nice call, eh?"  
His friend, Hunk, says in delight. "Though that thing you pulled off with the two rocks freaked the heck out of me, man. I was afraid that you'd be crushed like a little fly."

"Well Hunk," Pidge butts in, with arms folded across her chest. "If there's one thing you need to learn about Keith, it's that he's not going to let a single simulation slip off his fingers without pulling a stunt to show off what he's got."

Keith gives her a coy grin, "What can I say? I'm a man of chances."

Pidge scoffs, pushing her big round glasses up to the bridge of her nose. "I guess that's one way to put it. Anyway, it looks like I won't be able to join you after classes later."

"What? Why not? It's a thursday, Pidge! No one misses out on thursdays." Hunk says, crestfallen.

"I vouch for Hunk on this one, Pidge. You know how sacred our hang outs should be. You are—as a matter of fact—the one who practically introduced it to us. Don't tell me you won't be able to join because of the actuality of you hacking in the school's system for black mail material."

"See, that's exactly it. I was already in Mr. Iverson's office. I made sure to break in early in the morning so that nobody else was lurking around, when the devil himself walked in."

"Holy shit," Hunk gapes. "What did he do? Did he suspend you?"

"Luckily, I was able to formulate a decent enough answer—which I will never speak of—and he only sentenced me to detention. You should've seen his face. It was so red, I swear, he was mostly likely to put that red Teletubee to shame."

Hunk snorts while Keith cocks his head in confusion, "What's a Teletubee?"

Pidge groans, "Dear goddess, this is too much of what I can cope with. If you dorks need me, I'll be in a corner moping my ass over a date with shitface Iverson."

"Good luck with that," Hunk says as they watch her slowly retreating back.

"I will never understand her need for black mail." Keith says after a few seconds. "I wonder if her conscience is too weak to slap her across her face everytime she does something like this. She's gonna get her butt expelled if she keeps on at it, right Hunk?"

"I couldn't agree more." His eyes widens for a moment, "Oh boy, look who's next at the simulator." 

Keith follows the taller guy's gaze to the simulator and surely enough, a familiar figure all but sashays past Mr. Shiro with a wide smirk, in which the said teacher raises an eyebrow while forcing an encouraging smile upon his lips.

Oh boy, indeed.

"Ten bucks says he's gonna crash land," Keith says as he folds his arms across his chest. 

"Keith, betting against Lance would make me a terrible friend. I am wiggling myself out of this temptation. . .fifteen bucks says he'll lose balance in a matter of seconds."

"Twenty bucks says he'll lose balance and crash lands in a matter of eighteen seconds."

"Deal."

They watch as Lance finger guns at them before stepping foot into the simulator. Hunk gives a thumbs up while Keith rolls his eyes.

The simulation given to Lance was no different from Keith's; thrown out into space and looks for anyone who can help him get supplies. Except, Lance wastes his fuel in weaving through gigantic rocks when there's literally a clear space for him to get to the other side.

In short; Lance loses balance from all the weaving, a rock slams hard against the ship that he panics as the impact sends him crash landing to another planet in an expanse of exactly eighteen seconds or less.

Hunk grunts something like "oh c'mon Lance" as Keith held out his hand, waiting for money to be placed on his palm. The taller man complies, grumpingly setting down twenty dollars to Keith. Despite all of that, Hunk sends Lance a sympathetic smile and waves him to join them. 

"Soooo, I'd take that it didn't go well, huh?" Hunk says when Lance is near enough to hear him.

He grunts, "I could've done better. It was just the ladies' squeals for me and my irressistable charms that distracted me. "

"Well," Keith starts. "Maybe one day you can be as good as I am." 

"Puh-lease! You weren't that good. I can ace that simulator with both hands tied behind my back! So you better knock that smug greasy mullet off your head before I use it against you."

"That doesn't make any sense at all. And how can you pilot when both of your hands-"

"It doesn't matter, cheese stick! What matters is I'm the best and only the best."

"What!? Did you not see yourself earlier? You totally crashed! And what's your problem with me?"

"My problem with you is get a haircut! We're in the 21st century for the love of all goddesses!"

Keith frowns, feeling anger quickly tugging inside his chest. Lance always does this. He always try to hit a nerve and they end up fighting. Keith doesn't understand at all, whether Lance is jealous of him, or because he doesn't really want to be friends.

"Says the guy with his hair sticking in all directions," he retorts.

"Atleast I have a haircut that doesn't make other people kick me out in this century."

"Is that the best you can do? Saying things to make yourself feel better after crashing the simulator?!"

"No," he rolls up a sleeve and clenches his fist. "I can give you a swing that can knock your socks off."

"Uhh, guys. Now is not the time to fight. You're gonna get our butts in trou-"

"C'mon, go give me a swing! Show me that you're not just a limp noodle."

Lance grunts angrily, lunging towards Keith when Hunk goes in between them and restraint them. Lance starts making angry noises through grit teeth.

"What's going on?"

All three of them freeze as they see Mr. Shiro approaching them. They immediately regain their postures and salute him. Mr. Shiro raises an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem going on?"

"Keith is being an a—mph!" Hunk cuts off Lance with his hand covering his mouth. He smiles nervously at the teacher as he tightens his grip.

"Nothing, Mr. Shiro. It's just these two can't get enough with each other, and Lance was just saying how great Keith was in the simulator. Right, Lance?" Hunk wraps an arm around his shoulders. In the corner of his eye, he sees Pidge in a corner shooting him a deathly glare, the one that says "you better play along or else I'll kill you". He realizes that everyone else in the room is watching them.

Great.

Lance groans, "He was fantastic."

He sees Keith bite back a smug grin. He thinks he's so good, doesn't he?

"I'm well aware of how you two tend to rub off on each other, but know that if I see any fights going on, you'll have me to answer to. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Class dismissed."

Keith sighs in relief, then shoots Lance a glare, only to find him glaring back.

"What the hell was that?" Asks Pidge as she saunters towards them. "For a second there, I thought I was gonna get stuck in detention with these two buttholes."

Their glares are now directed at her. She shrugs.

Lance cocks out a hip and crosses his arms, "It's all Keith's fault. I was having a wonderful time when he waltzed into my life."

"Oh, please. Your idea of wonderful time is failing the simulation? No wonder you always crash."

"Guys," Hunk cuts in. "You heard Mr. Shiro, no fighting. Unless you want your behinds to get suspended, I suggest you both knock it off!"

They huff in frustration as the two have a quick stare off. Finally, Lance turns away with his arms across his chest. Keith mimics the same pose, a pout plastered on his visage.

"So," Pidge says after a brief pause. "Lunch everyone? It's burger day and I don't wanna miss out. I'm starving!"

"Agreed. Let's go." Hunk says but stops mid step to look back at the two. "You guys going or what?"

Keith shakes his head," I'll pass, thanks. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the computer lab. I'm sure there's a lot more better things there than having to deal lunch with you know who."

"Well," Lance's frown deepens. "I hope you have a rad time eating the bugs that crawls in your mullet head."

Keith scoffs, then turns to walk out of the room. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Typing lazily on the keyboard, Keith grimaces as his stomach rumbles. Maybe skipping lunch because of an insufferable man-child isn't such a wise decision after all. He plops down on the keyboard, head pressing the keys as he miserably groans. What he'd give to have a burger and a can of cola right now. He stays in that postion as he contemplates through earlier's events.

Keith recalls how pissed off Lance looked. The way he moved to punch him in the face without hesitation. He still doesn't understand why Lance always wants to pick a fight with him, why he glares at him everytime they make eye contact, and why he can't stop insulting him about his hair.

He absent-mindedly reach up to touch his head. It just grows that way and he wants his hair to be long, that's why he never considers to take a haircut. Maybe if he did, will Lance look at him in any other way? Maybe he'll finally see him as a person and not this guy with a mullet he made up to be his enemy. What he'd give to be the one who recieves his adorable smiles, his charming smirks. What he'd do to hold those soft delcicate hands in his, to cup his flawless cheeks. . .

Wait a minute.

Why is he even thinking about that jerk? Plus, this is totally gay! He snaps his head back up from the key board and vigoriously shakes his head, as if it could get rid of the things he's thinking of. Heat slowly creeps up to his neck and to his cheeks. What brought this on? Since when did he think Lance's smiles are adorable? And since when did he wished that it would be him recieving them? 

Lance is a jerk. I will never ever look at him that way. I would rather die than kiss him—wait, why am I thinking of kissing him? Dear goddess!

He pulls his hair with both hands as he tries to calm himself down. Maybe it's because I'm hungry, he thinks to himself. That's definitely it.

He rises up and swings his backpack on his shoulder. He stumbles out of his seat rather than walking out of it. 

I just need a burger and a can of cola, that's all.

He wonders what Lance ate for lunch.


	2. Maybe we can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait." Keith freezes, dumbfounded. "Did you just openly admit that you two are having sex?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, this is an awful chapter. XD  
> I wanted to post a new chapter before I do a christmas special. :-) :-) :-)  
> There are parts where I didn't think, I just freaking typed it aaaaannnndddd that's there.  
> Enjoy :-)

Lance walks in the school's halls with his hands shoved inside the front pockets of his space suit, whistling a familiar upbeat tune. Lunch yesterday with Hunk and Pidge was terrific. They had managed to find them a table all for themselves rather than sharing it with other students who were complete aliens to them. Pidge managed to snatch a burger for Keith which she gave it to him later with a can of cola. Keith thanked her with a smile on his face, and Lance ignores that flippy thing his stomach does everytime he sees him do it.

He'll never understand how she managed to pull it off since the lunch lady has big eyes in the size of a monster truck's tires! Either the lunch lady doesn't care, didn't noticed, or Pidge is just really the little devil he assumes her to be. She shrugged and drank from her can of cola.

After class, Pidge had to go to detention while Lance and Hunk retreat to their respective dorms. He hates the ventilation there. Especially when he has to study in the middle of the day where the sun is scortching hot!

That's one thing to put on the "Things I Hate In Garrison" list.

When he rounds a corner that leads him directly to his next class, he comes across a female student, whose uniform hugs her curves too tightly for one's comfort. Immediately, he turns his "flirt game", as he likes to put it, on. He cracks a wide smirk and finger guns at her, then gives her a wink. Now in other places, they would give him scowls and dirty looks, but in school? The ladies are nice enough to give him a smile, which is what this female student does.   
Lance perks up at this and blows her a kiss when they cross paths. She giggles.

That's one thing to add on the "Things I Love In Garrison" list.

He finally arrives to his favorite class with his favorite teacher; The Pilot Stratum. He flings the door open in a dramatic way and enters with a huge grin on his face. Everyone in the room, including Mr. Shiro, turns their attention to him, but goes back to what they were doing before Lance rudely came in. His heart got caught in his throat when he sees that familiar looking boy in the corner of the room. The one that makes his blood boil with no absolute reason, the one that makes him so confused of himself, and the one that keeps him awake late at night by just thinking about him, the one with the mullet; Keith.

Him though, he doesn't know which list he'll put him on. Both love and hate? Well, Lance doesn't hate Keith. Sure the boy irritates him, but hate is different. And love? He isn't sure if that's the right word for the strange and confusing feelings he has towards mullet-boy. Thus making him drown in his bewilderment.

He saunters toward him and stands on his side, folding his arms across his chest. Lance wonders if Keith is mad at him because he acted irrationally yesterday, almost getting them into trouble. He didn't mean to act like a douche. It's just that there's this strange feeling in his chest everytime he sees or talk to Keith and it's too overwhelming that he talks nonesense him to be distracted. Confused, confused is the answer.

Keith turns his head to face Lance and stares at him for a moment, face void of any emotion. Lance reciprocates the act and his suspicion of Keith being mad at him grows higher and higher at the moment. That is, until Keith gives him a small smile.

"Hi." Keith says merely a whisper.

"Hey," Lance says, then he swallows. "Uh, h-hi."

Keith's small smile suddenly turns into a lopsided grin and it's blinding him. "How's your morning so far?"

"Uuhh, is-is cool. Great, yeah. Yours?"

"Good."

An awkward silence washes over them as Lance stares at his shoes, a faint blush on his cheeks. He clears his throat.

"So. . .you're not mad?"

Keith arches an eyebrow, "About what?"

"About yesterday? Before lunch?"

"Oh, that? Well, should I be?"

"I mean, yeah. I guess? I don't know. I thought you'd be like, deadly mad at me."

"I'm not. I thought it was something you normally do?"

Lance frowns, "What does that suppose to mean? You think I'm being a douche all the time? Well, excuse me if I'm so insufferable to you."

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was—"

"I don't wanna hear it. It doesn't matter what you meant. You're being a douche yourself mullet."

"Lance, that's not what I meant. I just thought that that's your way of, I dunno, sharing laughs?"

"No, way. My way of sharing laughs has actually high standards. Not by just talking to a mulleted man for a time. Just crawl back to your corner, cheese stick."

"Dear goddess, you are such a pain in the rear. Sometimes I wonder how Hunk and Pidge can put up with your shitty antics."

"I'll shove my so called shitty antics up your own rear!" Lance grabs a fist full of Keith's space suit in his surprise. He didn't mean to grab Keith's shirt but now the shorter boy does the same and he can't help but be intoxicated by how close they are too each other. Keith is saying something to him through angrily clenched teeth but he wasn't listening. He can only focus on how pink and wet Keith's lips are, and how he can feel his angry huffs burn against his cheeks. He still doesn't understand why he's thinking about Keith in this way. He's so confused.

"Boys."

Lance and Keith are pulls apart from each other by Mr. Shiro, a disapproving look painted on the older man's face.

"What did I tell you two about fighting? Second warning, Lance and Keith. One more and I'll see you in my office. Worse, the principal's office."

Both boys nod their heads.

"Good. While you two look like you were about to rip each other's throats out, I've told the class about our second simulation, in which I will repeat for everyone's sake. In the first one, we conducted a simulation for only one pilot behind the wheel. Today is gonna be different. We'll conduct the simulation by pairs. Thus working as though you are one with the other through team work."

Lance cracks a wide grin, thinking of smooth pick-up lines to say if he'll be paired with a nice lady.

"Lance, Keith. Your classmates has already pick their partners. Meaning, you're stuck with each other. It looks like this is a perfect opportunity to get along for once, right?"

Lance visibly pales while Keith looses his posture to hunch his back, a frown on his face.

"You two better not fight, understand?"

They nod their heads in defeat.

"I'm glad we got through this without any arguements."

Mr. Shiro walks away from them to stand beside the simulator. Lance sighs, then glares at Keith who is now bitting his nails. He'd say that he looks cute but confusion washes over him quickly when he asks himself of since when did he think Keith was cute.

Keith suddenly grabs his arm, sending a strange yet amazing feeling of electricity shooting down his spine. He doubles the glare he's directing at him to try and cover the blush on his cheeks.

"Listen here, McClain. We gotta show Mr. Shiro that we can work as a team, so if you could push your shit in for until the simulation is over, that'd be great."

Lance shoves his arm off of Keith's grip. "You wanna die?"

"Not at the moment. Right now, we gotta make Mr. Shiro proud by pulling off this simulation. And if that means giving you the main pilot's seat, I'd be willing to do it. But you must give your end of the truce. Got it?"

"Fine," Lance says through clenched teeth. "But only because I don't want Mr. Shiro stressing about a mean mullet boy."

Keith narrows his eyes and spits "fuck you."

Oh, he wants to go there huh? It's alright. He's gonna mess up in the simulation just so Keith can't have his little victory. There's no way he's gonna give Keith what he wants after that.

Oh, he's gonna mess it up real bad.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance is messing it up, Lance is messing it up real bad, and Lance is messing it up real bad on purpose.

Keith grits his teeth as his hands flies everywhere infront of him to push all different kinds of buttons. The blaring sirens are deafening and the red lights flashing, making him hard to see. These are caused by Lance bumping their ship into almost every rock they encounter. Keith kept his word and gave Lance the main pilot's seat, but ever since the idiot sat his ass down he's been acting like a jerk.

"Pull your butt over or we'll crash!"

"Shut up, Keith! I'm the main pilot here and I'm the one who makes all the decisions."

"Stop outsing me! We're supposed to be a team!"

"Then why won't you act like we are!?"

"Well, why won't you?!"

"Because I love you!"

"Well—wait, WHAT?!"

"I-I- I SAID FUCK YOU!!" 

With that, Lance flicks his hands towards Keith and started yanking his hair and his space suit like a kid fighting another kid for stealing his candy. Keith yelps while the whole ship tilts to its descend, indicating their crash.  
The black haired pilot does the same and the taller boy screams like his heart has been ripped out. The ship crashes and the whole thing shuts down, the screen flashing the words "SIMULATION FAILED".

Despite that, they're still at their fighting, cussing things at each other that'll make people like Mr. Shiro blush. The door opens and a silhouetted figure hovers above them and grabs them by their colars to hoist them up. It's Mr. Shiro. 

"I have a feeling that you two will love my office once I take you there."

Long story short, they've been humiliatingly dragged into Mr. Shiro's office. Keith glares at Lance as he sits opposite to him, arms folded across his chest. Lance does the same only with a blush coloring his cheeks. 

"I'm really upset about the way you two have acted today. I was really expecting both of you to behave, to be friends in a way. But no. Instead, you acted like children and now you guys ended up in my office."

"Well," Lance starts. "It's all Keith's fault."

"Say what you gotta say to make yourself feel better. . . right after you acted like a child inside the simulator!"

"You're the child, Kogane!"

"Enough!"

Mr. Shiro pushes them away from each other now that they've butted their heads. Keith heaves a frustrated breath as he tries to push his anger down.

"Seriously, can you two pipe down atleast for a second? I am very tempted to bring you two to the principal's office and you are very lucky that I haven't given in ye—"

"SHIRO!" An angry feminine voice rips through the tense air, causing the three boys to jump in surprise. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO HAND IN THE PAPER WORK?! I'VE BEEN LITERALLY WAITING FOR HALF AN HOUR AND I SWEAR TO THE GODDESSES ABOVE THAT I WILL—oh, hey Lance and Keith." The source of the voice enters the room, with silver hair tied into a neat bun on her head. Her dark blue suit, with a tight mini skirt, hugs her curves almost by nature. Mr. Shiro blushes madly and hides his now red face in his hand. Lance and Keith exchange looks.

Mr. Shiro peeks through the gaps between his fingers, "Ms. Allura, as you can see I have students in here and I'd appreciate it if you don't scream at me in the work place."

"Why?" Lance arches an eyebrow. "Is she only allowed to scream at you in bed?"

Keith muffles his laugh as Mr. Shiro turns even red—if that's even possible—and buries his head deeper into both of his hands. Ms. Allura only chuckles, "Only if I'm underneath him." She winks.

"Wait." Keith freezes, dumbfounded. "Did you just openly admit that you two are having sex?"

Mr. Shiro snaps up, "We are so not havi—"

"We are most definitely having sex. Nice observation, Keith. You get an A+ in my class."

"Oh, he gets an A+ when I'm the one who caught the message without even saying it! C'mon, give Lance some love!"

Mr. Shiro can only gape at Ms. Allura, face contorted in a horrified expression. She just wiggles her eyebrows at the two students who are now gaping at her in the same expression Mr. Shiro has.

"Anyway, the reason that I came here other than remind you of the paper work, is to tell you about the meeting to be held this weekend. It is very important and you can not sit this one out, hot pants."

Mr. Shiro straightens his posture but his face is still red as a tomato, "Are you kidding? You know I hate these meetings."

"We got nothing to do about it, attendance is a must. I, aswell, will be present at the juncture."

"Then who's gonna take care of my children?"

"Woah, woah, woah, woah!" Lance cuts in. "Mr. Shiro has kids?!"

"No, Lance. He has a pet dog and a pet bird, and he likes to call them his children."

"I love them just as much, Ms. Allura. There's no way I'm going to that meeting without anyone looking after them."

"I'll look after them, Mr. Shiro." Keith beams in delight. 

"What?" Mr. Shiro raise an eyebrow. "From what I heard, you hate animals. You might have an allergy."

"I still want to look after them."

"Uh, I don't think so." Lance chimes. "Pet-sitting is my specialty. I have these two cats back home and they just adore me. So, I am offering my services Mr. Shiro. You need a pet-sitter, you got your man."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of a pet dog and a pet bird myself, Mr. Shiro. I am the one you need."

Ms. Allura and Mr. Shiro exchange looks. "Well. . . " Mr. Shiro starts. "Don't you two have homework for the weekend?"

"I don't," Lance and Keith says at the same time then glares at each other. 

Mr. Shiro looks at Ms. Allura for an answer. She shrugs, "I don't know. Sounds good enough for me if you are looking for someone to watch over your so called," she grimaces. "Children". 

Keith can tell Mr. Shiro that he's having second thoughts. After all, he and Lance are reckless enough to fight in a simulator, how much more in his house? There'd be so many stuff to break there. Suddenly, Mr. Shiro perks up as if a thought had occured to him.

"You know what? You're right. This is a perfect opportunity to bond as a team, Lance and Keith. You two will pet-sit together and be friends."

"WHAT?!" Lance reacts.

"THAT'S NOT EXACTLY WHAT WE'RE GOING FOR." 

"Why not? It'll make up for what you two did today. I'd give you another chance next week to make up for the second simulation so you won't recieve an F for this semster.what do you say?"

They all fall into silence and work onto their contemplations. Finally, Keith speaks up, "I guess I can tolerate this man-child's attitude."

"Not what I'm aiming for but that's the spirit, I guess."

"Fine," Lance huffs. "But only because I want to see what Mr. Shiro's house looks like and where he and Ms. Allura have sex."

"LANCE!" Mr. Shiro shouts at him and his face turns into a brighter shade of red. "KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT."

He throws his hands up in defense, "Okay, okay, lover boy. But I gotta ask, do you use protection?"

"LANCE!"

Keith bursts out an earpiercing laugh in which Ms. Allura joins in. He sees Lance stare at him with an odd blush on his cheeks, his mouth slightly agape. Mr. Shiro looks like he wants to bash his skull against the table. 

Keith wipes the tear that has formed up in the corner if his eye as the laughter dies down. He looks at Lance with a huge smile and can't help but smile wider—if that's even possible. Lance furrows his eyebrows in confusion but reciprocates the warm act aswell.

Perhaps they can work as a team in a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was weird. Let me know what you think down at the commnts. Thanks for the read. :-)


	3. Sorry

Hi guys!  
Sorry but I'm abandoning this fanfic for good. Thanks for the love and support :-)

**Author's Note:**

> I am surprised that I even finished this chapter. Well, should I continue? :-) :-) Feel free to comment my mistakes :-) Always looking to improve my writting.


End file.
